Momentos Tuyos, Míos y Nuestros
by FransckaFlickan
Summary: Estrictamente Alemán. Liberalmente Italiano. ¿Qué hay de resultado? Una vida siempre divertida, fuera de la rutina, aunque pasen los siglos. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1 A Primera Vista

¡Yey! Aquí traigo otra serie de drabbles con mi primer pareja yaoi y la favorita e/////e. Estos drabbles estan inspirados en ositas que veo y escucho por ahí, así que creo que subire constantemente y no: no me olvidare de Familia, pero también necesito ditraer mi mente. Proximamente subire Drabbles de la inexplorada pareja: AustriaxPrusia ¡Hay muy pocos de oreesama! Dios nos e como se puede vivir sin él.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ludwig(Alemania) y Feliciano(Italia del Norte) son de Hidekaz Himuraya yo solo los empleo por diversión y sin fines d elucro. De fans para fans.

* * *

_A Primera Vista_

Aún no está seguro de cómo fue todo. Sabe que comenzó con una caja, y que termino con una promesa de meñiques. Tampoco sabe que es lo que más le atrajo de él en ese instante. Quizás fueron sus ojos azules como el brillante cielo. O su atlético cuerpo. O tal vez fue esa voz tan autoritaria y a su vez tan masculina.

Feliciano no está seguro, y realmente no le importa, porque él se volvió el motivo por el que sonría de forma boba mientras miraba la ventana, recordándolo, añorándolo. Y el motivo especial por él que no se molestaba en cantar a todo pulmón esas bellas canciones de amor en su idioma como en el extranjero. Tampoco dudaba en lanzarse a abrazarlo, transmitiéndole todo el amor y cariño que sentía por él, ni menos decirle las palabras más dulces y tiernas que solo él podía idear. Susurrarle mientras ambos descansaban, las sencillas palabras como: Ti amo, Ludwig.

Para Ludwig no existía el amor a primera vista. Sabía que era algo que se tenía que forjar con el paso del tiempo y no nacía de un momento a otro pero, a pesar de que siempre se estrellaba contra la pared preguntándose una y otra vez cómo es que alguien como él se había enamorado de algo como… como Feliciano. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto solo llegaba a una conclusión: se había enamorado de aquel chico escurridizo, dormilón, cantador, amante de la pasta y torpe. Desorganizado, inexperto en cualquier ámbito que no fuese el del corazón; llorón, pero por sobre todas las cosas, la persona más dulce que jamás había llegado a él.

Aún se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando llegaba a casa y Feliciano lo recibía con una sonrisa cargada de añoranza y lo estrechaba entre sus delgados brazos, y luego lo colmaba de besos que él correspondía de buen agrado (aunque peleando en un principio). O como las veces en las que se encontraba trabajando y, sin darse cuenta, al ver alguna letra o palabra y se encontraba a si mismo sonriendo como un enamorado. O mientras charlaba con su Primer Ministro y esta lo sorprendía pensando en el italiano.

Pero algo de lo que ambos estaban seguros, era que se amaban y que harían lo que fuera por el otro. Desde cuidarlo por una gripa, hasta quedarse el uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, más que tomarse de las manos, en completa tranquilidad. Al menos hasta que alguno le diera hambre.


	2. Chapter 2 Rutina Diaria

Ludwig contaba con una estricta rutina que no se daba el lujo de romper. Aunque muchas veces debía adaptarla, en especial cuando llegaba su pequeño amante.

Su rutina consistía especialmente en: levantarse a las seis de la mañana, entrar al baño, lavarse los dientes, meterse a la regadera, salir, vestirse, buscar a Gilbert (solo en caso de que este no se haya quedado en casa de alguno de sus amigos o de Austria), en caso de que se encuentre, despertarlo, bajar a desayunar, hacer algunas llamadas (en caso de que Gilbert no se encuentre averiguar dónde se quedó y saber si llegara para la cena), darle de comer a los perros, leer rápidamente el periódico y salir a la oficina (solamente en caso de que exista una cita importante con algún alto mando de su gobierno). A las dos de la tarde tomaba un descanso y podía hacer dos cosas: volver a casa para comer ahí o pasar por el centro de Berlín y buscar un buen restaurant. Regresar a la oficina a las cuatro de la tarde con cinco minutos, firmar los últimos papeles, regresar a casa. Sacar a pasear a los perros un rato, volver a llamar a Gilbert, hacerle una pequeña llamada a Italia para saber por su día, sentarse en su sofá, ver televisión una hora, leer algún libro pendiente, lavarse los dientes, vestirse con el pijama y dormir.

Y así era todos los días. Bueno, al menos, casi todos los días, porque muchas veces el joven Italia aparecía en el umbral de su puerta, con una maleta para pasar dos semanas con él (en especial porque se acercaba Semana Santa), y entonces Ludwig inmediatamente tenía que idear una forma de ordenar su estricta rutina para poder darle su tiempo al italiano. Pero para su desgracia, por más que intentaba acoplar al italiano con su estricta rutina, el joven disfrutaba haciendo lo que él deseaba. Ludwig en un principio no entendía porque era tan liberal el italiano: jamás seguía una rutina, y cada día salía con algo nuevo. Tanto desorden lo desorientaba.

Para Feliciano era complicado entender el estricto y riguroso estilo de vida de su amante, ya que él disfrutaba de los momentos inesperados y no tenía nada planeado. Disfrutaba la vida tal cual venía y no se angustiaba (a menos de que fuese necesario), por cumplir con los horarios.

Más sin embargo, con el paso de los años y con la convivencia se fueron adhiriendo muchas conductas en ambos. Ludwig aprendió a ser más liberal y flexible respecto a las actividades de todos los días. Y Feliciano aprendió a ser un poco más ordenado (grabándose de memoria los horarios de Ludwig). Y eso les daba estabilidad, una interesante estabilidad que ambos llegaban a disfrutar, porque la convivencia en pareja es eso: acoplarse al otro.

* * *

¡Ya saben dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3 Odio

¡Mil disculpas! No quería demorarme tanto pero ha sido culpa del colegio y la inspiración que es una voluble amiga mía. El capítulo no me agrado mucho, pero intentaré compensarlo con el proximo. Prometo pronto seguir con el de Familia, pero aún no sé como acomdoar las situaciones. ¡Muchas gracias a los que comentan y los que no pero leen!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de mi esposo Himuraya-sensei que me ha déjado jugar con ellos un buen rato.

* * *

**_Odio_**

Feliciano no odiaba a nadie. O al menos eso podía asegurar Ludwig, pero lo que el alemán no sabía era que Feliciano si odiaba a un ser en especial. La criatura merecedora del odio de Veneziano era ni más ni menos que el Jefe del Germano: Adolf Hitler. _Das Führer_.

Feliciano no se explicaba de donde había nacido ese odio tan inmenso hacía el Jefe de su amigo. No sabía si eran sus ojos, su forma de hablar y comportarse o era su sonrisa, tan falsa como decir que Feliciano no gustaba de la pasta y las siestas. Lo cierto era que Feliciano no podía evitar sentir su sangre hervir cada que el hombre tocaba o decía el nombre de Alemania en voz alta y frente a él. Italia del Norte dejaba de ser el mismo y se transformaba en alguien más.

Hubo una ocasión en la que Alemania revisaba unos papeles mientras Italia hojeaba una revista italiana sobre comida. Ambos hablaban (o mejor dicho: Italia) sobre lo que comerían mañana o en la noche, cuando el _Führer_ entró a la habitación y ambos tuvieron que dejar la charla de un lado y hacer el saludo de rigor. Cuando el Hitler se acercó a Alemania ignorando a Italia, el chico sintió como la sonrisa moría por completo cuando el austriaco toco el hombro de Ludwig y le habló con una naturalidad enfermiza. Cuando había terminado, Italia había salido hecho una furia de la casa.

Uno de los motivos extras por los que Adolf era la persona menos querida del italiano era la forma en la que hablaba de su propio país. Detestaba oír como el austriaco decía de Roderich las pestes jamás imaginadas y lo hundía en la miseria, comparándolo con alguna colonia africana pobre. O la forma en la que decía que Prusia no era nadie y que merecía ser un estado libre de Alemania, y que a veces ni siquiera eso por su incompetencia en la guerra. Aquellos comentarios prendían fuego en el italiano que se desquitaba con un balón ante la confusa mirada del alemán que no podía hacer ni decir nada.

Por suerte, aquella persona murió hace mucho, y eso ayudo al italiano el cual se reía interiormente diciendo que aquel hombre había muerto como un cobarde y como lo que era. Pero odiaba cuando de pronto Ludwig o alguien mencionaba su nombre y prendía la mecha de nuevo.

* * *

¡Ya saben dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Siestas

Muy bien, ahora me he apresurado y todo gracias a la bendita inspiración. Recién voy cayendo en cuenta del novio de mi esposo (HimAruya no HimUraya como solía escribir). Así que mil disculpas por semejante error, pero a cualquiera le pasa. Hoy hubo partido (noticia directa a los mexicanos), de México contra Gambia. Aquellos que no vieron el partido o no se han enterado, ganamos 5 -1 y el 3 de Junio no se les olvide ponerse la verde (o negra dependiendo), para apoyar a nuestro equipo. cofcof Lovi y Feli van a barrer la cancha con nuestros cuerpos cofcof. Y tengamos fé mis niños, tengamos fé *saca su veladora de San Cuau y San Aguirre*.

Sin más el capítulo ;D.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de mi esposo Himaruya-sensei que me ha déjado jugar con ellos un buen rato.

* * *

_**Siestas**_

Alemania no era de esos hombres que acostumbraba a dormir la siesta después de trabajar, desde que había crecido lo suficiente como para abandonar las siestas, sólo dormía de noche, como la gente normal, cuerda y decente. No le gustaba mal gastar su tiempo en siestas que podían extenderse más allá del tiempo estrictamente necesario, porque él tenía una agenda muy apretada y ocupada y era Alemania, el orden hecho persona (o país).

Pero, oh que sorpresa se llevaría nuestro joven amigo al conocer a aquel que era todo lo contrario a él. Porque, Italia Veneziano era de esos jóvenes que desconocían la agenda (como aquella vez en que el alemán le preguntó si contaba con una, y el castaño sólo pudo preguntar de forma inocente si eso era un alimento), que dejaban que las cosas llegaran y sólo atendían a citas cuando sus Jefes les obligaba. Por lo tanto, con dichos antecedentes, el alemán no se sintió _tan _sorprendido ante semejante actitud.

Sin embargo, ¿quién diría que con el paso del tiempo, Ludwig adoptara esta conducta y tomara siestas al lado de su amante? Las siestas empezaron siendo de veinte minutos, y lentamente fue aumentando hasta las dos horas, donde muchas veces ninguno de los dos dormía y sucedía que, cuando uno lo hacía el otro le miraba, con una bella sonrisa decorando su rostro y a veces llenando de besos el rostro ajeno (en el caso del italiano), o con caricias silenciosas (en el caso del alemán) y algunas palabras en el idioma propio acerca de su amante. Pero eso sí, una vez la siesta terminaba (y no se concretaba ningún acercamiento más allá del típico turisteo), Ludwig regresaba a su acostumbrada rutina, siendo acompañado por el italiano y su buen humor.

* * *

_Lo de siempre, dejen un review con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas. Si tienes algo que decir respecto a mi redacción y como mejorarla, eres libre de comentar. Pero si sólo me hablaras de mi madre, mejor ni comentes ;D._


	5. Chapter 5 Pequeña familia

Sí, me tome un break xD, y todo fue por el bendito mundial que... ganó España. Felicidades chicos, aunque sigo apoyando a Holanda x'D, siento que ellos debieron ganar la copa, pero en fin, que eso no afecta el capítulo.

Una cosa, odie este capítulo, no me gustó como quedo, pero lo arreglo en el siguiente y disculpen que tarde tanto, vivo entre foros y el Caralibro y nada de tiempo.

Sin más el capítulo ;D.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí usados no me pertenecen, son de mi esposo Himaruya-sensei que me ha déjado jugar con ellos un buen rato.

* * *

_**Pequeña "familia"**_.

Feliciano no podía tener hijos. De hecho, ninguna nación podía tener hijos, era extraño y por lo regular los únicos hijos que podían llegar a tener eran los adoptados (naciones nuevas que necesitaban apoyo económico). Pero eso no quitaba la pequeña esperanza del italiano a formar su propia pequeña familia. Cada día disfrutaba de cocinarle a Ludwig, al cual ya consideraba más allá de su amante; podía asegurar que tenía un rango más alto en su escala del corazón. Seguía y repasaba junto a él muchas cosas, desde el despertar hasta el dormir, o el no-dormir.

No siempre, era cierto, podían estar cerca el uno del otro, pues sus obligaciones como naciones les solicitaban más tiempo del que desearían (además de que Ludwig era un hombre muy responsable), así que aprovechaban al máximo esos días que podían disfrutar el uno con el otro.

Pero las cosas cambiaron. De pronto, Alemania estaba más ocupado que de costumbre y ya no le podía recibir en casa por mucho tiempo. Italia no sabía que ocurría, estaba ansioso y deseaba saber qué ocurría en la vida de su amante. Fueron meses algo complicados, donde con cada día que transcurría se elevaba el misterio y nada parecía cambiar, o al menos eso le parecía a Feliciano.

Un día, instigado por Francis y Elizabeta, Feliciano cogió un avión que lo dejo en Berlín. Sin avisar ni nada llegó a casa de Ludwig, con bastante decisión, esa decisión que no aparecía en el campo de batalla ni en ningún lado. Se plantó frente a la puerta, tocó y espero, impacientemente frente a esa puerta. Parecía que el tiempo se volvía eterno y no avanzaba, como si hubiera una maldición alrededor de la casa y eso aumentaba el nerviosismo del italiano. Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Esperaba encontrarse con Ludwig y su rostro sorprendido, pero lo que le recibió fue un vació, nadie estaba frente y parecía como si la puerta se hubiera abierto sola, y eso le asustó. Un "¡Aquí abajo!" fue suficiente para que el despistado chico se topara con un niño pequeño, de ojos grandes y rojos, con un cabello grisáceo y una clara actitud orgullosa.

Aquel encuentro dio pie a muchas cosas, muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas por parte de Ludwig, que tan sólo pudo excusarse con un: "Cuando te fuiste, salí a trabajar y lo encontré, donde estuvo alguna vez el muro… no parecía un niño normal y no recordaba nada".

Y así comenzó, aquella pequeña familia, que poco a poco creció, buscando hacer algo por aquel chico que recordaba tanto a Prusia, el hermano de Alemania.

* * *

_Lo de siempre, dejen un review con sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas. Si tienes algo que decir respecto a mi redacción y como mejorarla, eres libre de comentar._


End file.
